


Pull

by Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86



Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hair Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки не стрижётся</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143335) by [steveandbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky). 



> Первый из серии драбблов о Стиве и Баки от steveandbucky. Если, вдруг, внезапно, вам понравится мой перевод, не забудьте сказать спасибо автору за текст))))

Баки не стрижётся.

  
Он получает больше, чем нужно подколок и комментариев от каждого. Даже Стив просит его подстричься, когда шевелюра становится слишком длинной и только после этого он обрезает волосы, но совсем немного. Он оставляет все как есть, иногда собирает их в конский хвост или носит шапочки.  
Он не избавляется от своей металлической руки, даже когда Роджерс настаивает. Стив говорит, что можно подобрать что-то более подходящее, более лёгкое, более удобное, но Баки пожимает плечами, заявляя, что привык к своей руке. Они вместе закрашивают красную звезду, потому что Баки не хочет, чтобы та оставалась на плече еще хоть на минуту дольше, но саму руку он оставляет.  
  
Через некоторое время Стив, наконец, спрашивает об этом, настаивая на объяснении. Баки не хочет отвечать, но в конце концов говорит, что не может оставить свое прошлое позади так просто. Он не может снять металлическую руку и забыть все те ужасные вещи, которые сделал, не может притворяться, что не был печально известным Зимним Солдатом. Все слова утешения не меняют его мнения, и в итоге Стив сдаётся, понимая, что не должен переходить границу и спорить об этом. После долгого молчания он спрашивает, не потому ли Баки оставил волосы длинными.  
  
\- О, - говорит Баки с застенчивой улыбкой, лёгкий румянец окрашивает его щёки. - Это просто потому, что мне нравится, когда ты тянешь за них.


End file.
